1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cartridge, and more particularly to a cartridge that does not tend to open when subjected to an external impact, and therefore has improved stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cartridge, such as Taiwan Patent No. 307148 published on Jun. 1, 1997, discloses an automatic drawer that includes a tray and a handle. The tray has a track piece and a lid engaged with the track piece. The track piece has a track rail with a recess. A block comes to be embedded in the lid by the sliding movement of a resilient element which is mounted between the lid and the block. The handle has a swinging arm which has a sliding rod. By means of securely mounting the tray in a desk, the handle is securely mounted opposite to the drawer and extends into the tray. After the drawer is pushed, the sliding rod first moves along the track rails of the tray and is then positioned in the recess of the track rail so that the drawer can be opened. When the drawer is pushed again, the sliding rod moves out of the recess and withdraws from the track rail so that the drawer can be closed.
However, when the conventional drawer is pushed a first time, the tray cannot be held securely and can be accidentally opened. Specifically, when the drawer is subject to an external impact, the drawer tends to open, resulting in poor stability. Besides, the conventional drawer needs significant number of components, which translates to increased costs and labor.